


Childhood Gods

by transdreamsicle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Chubby Thor, Come Shot, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdreamsicle/pseuds/transdreamsicle
Summary: No one else is allowed to help Thor bathe, it’s his privilege alone as master of the estate.





	Childhood Gods

**Author's Note:**

> lightly edited, no beta. loki feeds thor in this but it's not really feederism, at least i wasn't playing it that way. still, if food is a squick be warned there's hand feeding.

Steam curls up around Thor’s shoulders, milky water sloshing around his collarbones where he’s barely sunk into the bath set into the floor. Gallons upon gallons of goat’s milk scented with lavender and made thick with honey have turned the water opaque. Loki sits vigil at the side and pours in a final bucket of hot water to make sure the temperature remains even while they finish. No one else is allowed to help Thor bathe, it’s his privilege alone as master of the estate. 

Sunlight crawls across his stone floor and reflects off of the red tile, casts warm light on the white ceiling, makes Thor look even more bronzed than he is. Some of the tiles in the mosaic along the back wall sparkle with the crushed up gems that give them their color. It’s more than Loki ever imagined they would have, more than they could ever hope to steal and he finds it so funny that he earned all of this legally. He went from xenos to citizen in such a short time with nothing more than a silver-lined tongue and honeyed words.

Perhaps this is why they say he carries the spirit of Hermes. Strange name for a stranger god.

Thor groans and stretches, the pops of his joints muffled by the water, somehow sounding sharper. He frowns and sprinkles milled oats into the bath.

A low, soft laugh rumbles out of Thor’s throat. “Are you bathing me, or turning me into dessert?”

Loki smiles and runs his hand over Thor’s chest, feels the softness finally building up over the muscle. “Well, you are quite filling.”

Thor settles further into the water and sighs, a lazy smile on his face and distorted in his shifting reflection below his chin. The braziers are lit silently, nothing more than the padding of the servant’s feet and the slow crack of the flames echoing around them. No one spares more than a glance to the scene in the center of the bathing chamber. Three of them in, then out as quickly as they can.

Loki rubs Thor’s chest and on down to his stomach, his himaition dipping into the water, rich green wool that turns dark as it absorbs water. When he finally bought Thor back he’d been so gaunt, his skin shrunk to his muscles, his frame so thin. He looked like he was starving, like he hadn’t had water or food in days. So much has changed. A nice, thick layer of fat is building up on Thor’s body and Loki can’t help the way it makes him hard. To know that he’s repaying a debt that he can never truly clear.

Thor sold himself into slavery to keep Loki safe. Fought and killed and suffered beyond anything Loki can know. No more. Never again.

A plate is set at Loki’s side, the clink of it on the tile the only indication of its presence before the servant scurries away. Thor’s eyes slide over to the dish. Honeyed figs with fresh goat cheese are piled high, dripping golden sweetness that has Loki’s mouth watering.

He picks up the first piece of quartered fruit and feeds it to his brother. Thor’s mouth opens with a smile and his lips cling to Loki’s fingers, his tongue darts out to lap up a stray drop of honey. Loki removes his himaition and tosses the garment aside before slipping into the water with Thor. The tub is large, he made sure they built it big enough for at least two people.

The tiles lining the bottom dig into his knees as he straddles Thor’s thighs but he can’t bring himself to mind. He feeds Thor another piece of fig and watches the cheese smear on his upper lip.

Thor is so incredibly beautiful like this. Loki can hardly believe he’s real.

“Not too hot for you in here, is it?” Thor asks.

Loki shakes his head. “No, it’s perfect.”

Thor raises an eyebrow, some of the hairs tipped in white. Graying, maybe, or perhaps just lightened by the sun. They’ve never needed lye in this arid, sunny place. His brother shines like the god whose name he took. “Really? Because you used to swim in the winter. Never could figure out how you didn’t die.”

Loki laughs and leans into Thor further, slips another piece of fruit past his lips. “Mother always said I was part frost giant.”

“She said that because you were so tall,” Thor says around his mouthful.

Loki shrugs and eats a piece of fruit himself, the sweetness of it almost overwhelming if not for the cheese. It’s so smooth it almost makes him love this place.

There’s an odd look in Thor’s eye, a contemplation Loki rarely see on him, something he hasn’t seen since they were boys, he thinks. It makes his heart ache.

“What, Thor?” He picks up Thor’s braid before it can fall into the water and tosses it onto the dry tile with a flick of his wrist.

“Do you ever miss home?” Thor asks, words set down so softly between them, as though Loki were as fragile as one of the wine bowls.

Loki shakes his head and presses his cock to Thor’s, hums when he finds his brother just as hard as he is. “We are not Danes anymore. You are Thor and I am Loki, we are the gods of our youth, Hellas is our home and I will praise these strange gods that they let me keep you. I will spread barley, slaughter cattle for them and pour wine by the cask because they made you mine.”

Thor sits up in the tub and wraps his arms around Loki, his braid falls into the water before Loki can catch it.

His eyes must track it for a second too long because Thor laughs, quiet and amused. “You’ll have to wash my hair now.”

Loki shrugs. “I’m surprised your old masters let you keep it.”

“I killed everyone who tried to cut it.” Thor leans in and kisses his neck, licks up his sweat and hugs him tight.

Loki allows Thor to indulge for a moment, then pushes to lean back as he was. “As you should.”

Thor grins, the edge of it lewd, and shifts his hips up. Drops of water roll down his neck to his chest and wind through the curls of the golden hair that cover almost every inch of him. Loki places his hand over Thor’s heart and closes his eyes, presses in to feel it, smiles when Thor’s hand covers his chest in the same spot. He opens his eyes again after a long breath and sees Thor content and sweet, his cheeks and neck filled in, his chest beginning to swell and the cut of his abdomen fading. He looks so beautiful.

The cloudy water swirls around them, lavender petals dipping under and resurfacing. Such decadence is unlike anything they ever had as children.

Loki keeps one hand over Thor’s heart and uses his other to grab his brother’s cock. He feels Thor’s pulse in both hands, feels the way it begins to run quicker at his touch. This is power. He squeezes Thor and grins at how his body jumps and pulses. It’s also love, Loki knows. As pure and frightful as that Cyprian goddess with the roses in her hair and pearls in her mouth.

Thor groans and drops his hand from Loki’s chest. He strokes with a firm grip, water splashing around the motion of his arm. His own cock is throbbing and he knows when he takes care of himself it’ll go quick. Always does after he watches Thor cum.

Thor takes a breath and then a long, heavy moan fills the room, bouncing off the tiles, echoing in the open space. Loki’s heart is light with it, with the pleasure and freedom in the sound. He leans in and presses harder on Thor’s chest, sets his weight behind his hand and digs his fingers into Thor’s soft flesh. On the next stroke he twists his wrist and his lips twitch on a smile when Thor snaps his hips into it.

Thor’s bright eyes roll back into his head and the tendons in his neck draw tight, his stomach shakes, disturbs the water. He pushes his hips into Loki’s hand, fucks the channel of Loki’s fingers and palm and there, there. Loki can feel him cumming, the way he jumps. There’s the barest hitch in Thor’s breath, then a drawn out groan that puts a lazy grin on his lips.

Loki stands from the water and feels the air cool on his skin. Thor reaches out and touches his thigh, gentle, sweet. He takes himself in hand and works quickly. His pleasure sits low in his stomach, building and building, making his breath short and his blood hum.

Thor sits up straight, looks into Loki’s eyes like he’s planning something. Then his mouth drops open.

Loki shouts, euphoria ripping through him like a blade. His knees almost buckle. Thor’s thumb strokes his skin and he watches big, heavy splashes of creamy white land on his brother’s face and in his mouth. He’s shaking as his orgasm surges through him. 

When the last few drops have fallen onto Thor’s waiting tongue Loki lowers himself back into the water and shifts so he’s laying with his back on Thor’s chest. The bath sloshes around their chests as they sink back down. It will be too cool to stay soon, but Loki wants just a moment before they go rinse. 

The ocean stirs below, waves building higher and higher while a storm moves in from the darkened horizon.

A gust of wind blows in and Loki sighs. They are home.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my dear friend and have owed it to her for about three months now lol. let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
